1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a system associated with an automobile or like motor vehicle which is operative to generate a reminder signal to one or more individuals upon leaving the vehicle and passing beyond a predetermined proximity area from the vehicle. The reminder signal is of sufficient intensity to force a return to the vehicle for the manual deactivation of the system, during which time the interior of the vehicle will be observed for inadvertently left objects, including children, pets, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many aspects and activities associated with today's active lifestyle are conducted at a hectic pace. As such, many activities are conducted on a rush basis when compared to the pace of a person's lifestyle in past years. Perhaps the most common evidence of today's hurried lifestyle is the popularity and predominance of “fast food” outlets. This industry provides a clear indication that many individuals do not even take time out to eat regular meals in reasonably allotted time periods.
However, a more important characteristic of a modern society is demonstrated by the forgetfulness of individuals when their focus is directed to any one or more activities, business, conversations, mobile telephone communications, etc. The tragic consequence of such forgetfulness is all too often indicated by a vehicle operator inadvertently leaving infants, small children and/or pets within the interior of a closed and locked vehicle after the operator or other individual has departed therefrom. It is well known that the temperature in a closed, sealed vehicle can rapidly rise to a level which will cause death or serious injury to a living thing left therein. Such rapid temperature rise is commonplace even in geographical locations enjoying a more temperate environment. However, when the outside temperature is significantly higher, death or serious injury can result when a child or pet is left within a closed vehicle, even for a matter of a few minutes.
Attempts to overcome the terrible consequences of such forgetfulness have resulted in numerous alarm and/or signaling devices being devised for automobiles or other passenger vehicles. Such known devices have a common operating characteristic of activating an alarm and/or signal for the purpose of reminding an operator or other individual associated with the vehicle that a human, animal, object, etc. has been left within the interior thereof. Naturally, such devices are primarily directed to the determination of a living thing being inadvertently left behind. As such, currently known or available systems of this type normally incorporate relatively complex and frequently expensive operative components including various types of sensing devices mounted within the vehicle and disposed and structured to determine whether or not a live object remains therein after the vehicle has been closed and/or locked. Such operative components which have been suggested include: motion sensing devices which will detect movement of a child or animal within the passenger compartment; pressure switches which serve to activate a system by determining that a child remains within a child seat or other support facility; position sensors associated with seat belts or like safety harnesses and even audio and/or video recording devices which will detect both sound and movement within the passenger compartment.
Disadvantages and problems associated with such systems include the requirement for an operator to cause and maintain the activation and operation thereof as well as sometimes requiring an operator or other individual to arm the system manually before the monitoring of the interior of the vehicle can be accomplished. Other disadvantages of known systems sometimes include an individual being forced to carry a transceiver or other communication device for operation remote from the vehicle being monitored. This latter operational requirement frequently results in the individual losing or forgetting the transceiver/communication device thereby defeating the purpose of the reminder system associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a reliable, easily operable alarm and/or signaling system which is readily adaptable to vehicles of all types and which may be used in combination with the vehicle as an item of original manufacture or which can be retrofitted for use with any type of vehicle after its manufacture. Desirable features of such a proposed system should provide for the automatic “arming” or activation thereof and the generation of a demonstrable reminder signal of sufficient intensity to force a return to the vehicle in order to deactivate the system. Upon returning, the individual will be forced to examine the passenger compartment or other portions of the interior of the vehicle, even if such is done on a cursory basis. Most assuredly, the presence of a child, animal or even perishable objects will be readily apparent.